


Chemistry & Physics

by twelvexclara



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coming Out, FlashVibe Week 2017, High School AU, M/M, Mr. Allen, Mr. Ramon - Freeform, Mr. Ramon(-Allen), Secret Relationship, Student!Hartley, Student!Len, Teacher!Barry, Teacher!Cisco, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvexclara/pseuds/twelvexclara
Summary: Barry and Cisco are high school teachers who eat lunch and discuss how obnoxious their students are.-SUNDAY, JUNE 18: High School AU





	Chemistry & Physics

“Mr. Ramon?” He hears. Cisco pauses his writing on the whiteboard and swivels around to see a hand raised high in the air, waving to get his attention. “Yes Hartley?” He questions, and Hartley gives him a sheepish grin. “Can you explain the homework once more?” He quietly says. Cisco smiles brightly at his favorite student, ignoring the chorus of annoyed protests that flood throughout the room.“Sure!” He says.

-

  
The bell rings and the students leave his classroom as quick as he can. He lets out a sigh and puts the marker on the ledge of the whiteboard. He opens his desk draw and grabs his lunch, along with his phone. He opens his messages and sends a quick text to Barry.

_‘Ur room or mine?’_

The text bubble immediately appears and he grins to himself as Barry writes his reply.

 _‘Urs is much cooler than mine. Be right there_.’

A few moments later, he hears a knock and looks up to see Barry leant against the doorway, lunch tin in hand. “May I come in, Mr. Ramon?” He questions and Cisco nods waving a hand. “Yes, Mr. Allen. Do shut the door behind you though.” He replies and Barry steps through, swinging the door shut and cutting off the loud chatter from the crowded hallways of the high school. Barry snorts and pulls up a chair to the side of his desk, sitting down next to him and opening his lunch. “I really hate calling you Mr. Ramon” Barry groans and Cisco takes a bite of his chicken-salad sandwich. “It's not _that_ bad, Barry” he says, his mouth full of food. He swallows, and reaches for his lemonade. “Yeah, sure” Barry mumbles, spooning yogurt into his mouth.

“On the bright side, you’re able to call me Mr. Ramon-Allen in private” Cisco grins and places a hand over his shirt, where Barry knows his ring hangs from a necklace underneath. Barry feels for his own, before letting his hand fall on the desk. “Fair point” He says, smiling at Cisco. He leans over to plant a kiss on Cisco’s lips when there's a knock on the door. They spring apart, and Hartley peaks his head through. “Mr. Ramon, I forgot my - Oh! H-hi Mr. Allen” He says, noticing his Chemistry teacher sitting rather close to his Physics teacher. “Hey Hartley!” Barry says, waving to the young boy who waves back at him. Hartley walks back over the where he had been previously sitting 5 minutes ago. He grabs his Literature book from underneath the desk and clutches it tightly to his chest. “I just forgot this, sorry if I'm interrupting anything” He squeaks out, pushing past the door before his teachers can say anything. Hartley blushes as he walks down the hall, realizing he just interrupted a kiss between them. “I've got to tell Len about this” He whispers to himself, giddy.

  
-

  
Len walks in late to class, smirking at Mr. Allen who just ignores his presence. He sits down in his desk, swinging his legs into the empty chair next to him and Mr. Allen looks at him, clearly annoyed. “And where have you been, Snart?” Mr. Allen questions and Len leans back and crosses his arms. “Just bumped into Mr. Ramon in the hall, had a little chat, nothing too exciting” He drawls and hears Hartley snicker from the corner of the room. He sees Mr. Allen stiffen up, as expected. “Ok” Mr. Allen shrugs, without his usual fight and Len raises his eyebrow. Mr. Allen continues his lesson and Len rolls his eyes. He’s going to hint at their relationship if it's the last thing he does.

  
-

Hartley raises his hand, and Cisco calls on him. “How come Mr. Allen is out? You're his best friend” Hartley says and Cisco rolls his eyes, but answers the question. “Mr. Allen, is home sick, Mr, Rathaway” He simply states, turning back to his lesson. “Make sure you tell him I said feel better, when you go home” Hartley says, which he knows he's pushing it. Mr. Ramon simply ignores him once again.

-

By now their classes have caught on that something is up with their two teachers. “Cisco?” Barry says and Cisco pauses, chip halfway to his mouth. This time they're eating in Barry’s room, due to Cisco’s room being used as an extra study period. “Yes?” He murmurs. “I’m pretty sure people suspect something about us” Barry says, waving his fork between them. “I've noticed” Cisco states, rolling his eyes. Barry laughs. “You know what?” Cisco says. He takes off the necklace and unhooks the wedding band, sliding it onto his left hand. “I don't care anymore. I know in the beginning I said I didn't want to tell anyone, but it's getting to the point where keeping is a secret is pissing me off” Cisco grumbles, shoving a chip into his mouth. “Finally!” Barry grins, and kisses his forehead.

-

  
“Ok! You have about 10 minutes to finish up your class work” Cisco says to his class, glancing up at the clock as it ticks down to the end of the class. The loud chatter quiets when there's a loud knock on the door. “Come in” Cisco says and Barry steps through, waving at the class. Hartley and Len hold their breath when Mr. Allen walks over to Mr. Ramon, stopping in front of his desk. “Yes, Mr. Allen?” Cisco says, face turning flush. Barry never been in here while he's had a class. “Do you have a stapler I can borrow?” Barry says, and Cisco nods. He opens his drawer and pulls out the stapler, handing it to Barry. “Thank you, Mr. Ramon-Allen” He says loudly, loud enough for the entire class to hear. Barry presses a quick kiss to his cheek and walks to the door, leaving behind a shocked classroom, and embarrassed Cisco, and a smirking Hartley and Len. “ _Barry_ ” Cisco groans, his head falling on the desk with a loud ‘thunk’. Barry laughs and shuts the door. Cisco peaks up at his class and gives them a sheepish grin. “Surprise?”

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't really like this one, rip.
> 
> anyways that's the end of flashvibe week 2017!! bless


End file.
